April 2nd (FA)
ゆっくりと── Slowly... 彼女の双眸が開かれる。 Her eyes open. すでに、スイッチは入っていた。 The switch has already been turned on. 森の奥にたたずむ湖のように澄んだサファイアの瞳は、いまや紅蓮のルビーへと変貌していた。 Her eyes, once sapphirine colored like a lake in the depths of a forest, have now changed into a crimson ruby. 彼女を包む空気は恐怖に逃げまどい、輝く髪を舞い上がらせる。 The air around her escapes in terror, with her shining hair floating in thin air. 内に凝縮された力を体中から噴き上げ、彼女はあらゆる存在を睥睨していた。 The power hidden in her insides gushes out from her body, and she looks at me with a crushing gaze. これが── This is... 吸血鬼。 ... a vampire. 俺のちっぽけな想像は、一瞬で粉砕され跡形もない。 My imagination said she could pulverize me without leaving any trace. 圧倒的な存在感の前で、俺は、自分がまだ生きているという確証を探し狂ったように唇を噛みしめていた。 Infront of this overwhelming presence, I only bite my own lip desperately in attempt to confirm that I am still alive. 彼女が一歩踏み出す。 She takes a step forward. 聞こえるはずの足音は、風の渦に飲み込まれ霧散した。 The footsteps i should be able to hear, dissapeared while being swallowed in swirls of wind. ぶつりと、繊維が切れる感覚。 The feeling of a fibre being cut. 口の中に鉄の味が広がった。 A metallic taste seeps into my mouth. それでも、さらなる確かさを求めて唇に歯を食い込ませていく。 Still, i continue biting my lip, seeking for certainty of the situation further. 「支倉くん」 ???: Hasekura-kun. 穏やかな、しかし揺るぎない動きで彼女の腕が突き出される。 She extends her arm in a calm, steady movement. 陽炎をまとった掌が俺の額に触れた。 Her palm, wearing heat-haze in it touched my forehead どうしてこうなってしまったのか……。 Why did it have to end up like this? わずかな悔恨が胸をかすめる。 I start to feel some regrets in my heart. だがもういい。 But, it doesn't matter. すべては終わりだ。 It's all over now. 「悪く、思わないでね」 ???: Please... don't hate me for this. 渡り鳥に似ている。 To an outsider, I must seem like a migratory bird. 流れる景色を眺めながら、思った。 I gaze at the scenery streaming past me, thinking this. 両手の指では数え切れないほどの転校。 Even using all the fingers on both hands, I can't count how many times I've transferred. 日本中を、北へ南へと渡り歩いてきた。 I've meandered the full length of Japan, from north to south. 渡り鳥と違うところがあるとすれば。 However, the important difference between myself and a migratory bird is, he travels due to his instincts... 彼らが本能により住み家を変えるのに対し、自分は父親の仕事の都合で住み家を変える点だ。 But I travel because of my father's work circumstances. ガアアァァッ *whoosh* 電車を包む音が変わった。 The train bursts out of the tunnel, into the bright morning sky. 車窓を、鋼鉄の支柱が規則正しいテンポで走り抜け、海の青が見え隠れする。 Outside the window, steel pillars stream past, interrupting the seaside scenery in systematic intervals. 橋に差しかったのだ。 We've now passed over a bridge. この橋の設計にも父親が関わっていたはずだ。 I recognize this bridge... my father designed this one too. 橋の終点は、潮見市、珠津島。 The bridge leads to Shiomi City, on Tamatsu Island. ７年ほど前、住んでいた島だ。 The island where I lived seven years ago. あれから、どれだけの引っ越しをしただろう。 I wonder how many times I've moved since then... 数えようとしたが、思い出せなかった。 I try to count the number of times, but I can't remember. 転校も一度や二度なら覚えていようが、そこは渡り鳥。 Oh well. Migratory birds probably forget one or two of their journeys as well. 行った先のいちいちを記憶してたら、頭がパンクしてしまう。 If I kept track of each and every one, my head would pop. 破り取ったカレンダーには、せいぜいメモ用紙くらいの意味しかない。 And if all I could take away from the days of my childhood is a an annoted list of locations, well, that's pretty depressing. 俺にとって大切なのは、これからめくるカレンダーだ。 The most important thing is what comes now. My life starts today. 【車内アナウンス】「次は終点、珠津島海岸通り。どなた様も、お忘れ物のないようお降り下さい」 Train Announcer: Our next and final stop is Tamatsu Island Station. Please take care not to leave anything on your way off the train. タクシーの運転手に道を聞き、学院に向かう。 I give the driver of my taxi directions, taking me to the Academy. どうやら、山の斜面にある白い建物群がそれらしい。 I'm guessing it's that group of white buildings on the slope of the mountain over there. 運転手によると、橋ができてから島はずいぶん変わったとのことだ。 According to the driver, everything had changed dramatically ever since they built a bridge leading to Tamatsu Island. 本土のベッドタウンとして住宅街ができ、合わせて駅前も開発された。 The island became something of a residential district for mainland Japan. The area near the entrance to the island in particular developed significantly. 田舎の生活を想像してたけど、意外と刺激的な毎日を送れそうだ。 And I was kind of looking forward to a return to the rural lifestyle I remember from those years ago. １５分ほどで校門にたどりついた。 After fifteen minutes of huffing and puffing, I'm at the school gate. 多少古びてはいるが、風格を感じさせる門だ。 The entrance was built a long time ago, but it gives the school a sense of personality. これから、こで２年間を過ごす。 So, this is where I'll be spending the next two years. かなりの進学校だとか伝統校だとか、なにかと有名な学院だが、その辺はどうでもよかった It's a prestigious school, with a long tradition and a good name, but I don't even care about any of that. 一番大切なのは《全寮制》だってこと。 To me, the most important aspect of this school is that all the students live in school dormitories, away from their parents. つまり、もう転勤族の親父に連れ回されずにすむってことだ。 That means I won't ever have to transfer because of my father again. 転校生活が激しく苦痛だったわけじゃない。 It's not like transferring was agonizing for me. だが、そこには名状しがたい窮屈さがあった。 But it was a constraining lifestyle. 例えるなら、ガラスのケースに入ったま生活しているような気分だ。 It's kind of like living your life inside a glass box. こちらから向こうは見えるし、その逆もまたしかり。 I could see the world, and the world could see me... でも、外界の何かに触れることはできない。 ...but I couldn't reach out and touch any of it. もしかしたら、吸ってる空気も違うのかもしれない。 Perhaps even the air I breathed was different from that of the outside world. だが今の俺は違う。 But that was before, my circumstances have changed now. これから始まる新生活。 My new life begins here. もしかしたら、今までになかったものが見つけられるかもしれない。 Just maybe, I've managed to find that something that I've never had before. 期待を胸に校門をくぐる。 With anticipation held in my chest, I begin to pass through the school's front gate. 【？】「あなたが支倉孝平（はせくら・こうへい）君ね！」 ???: You're Asakura Kouhei-kun, right? 敷地の奥へと続く階段の上から、声が降ってきた。 As I am just about to take my first steps onto school grounds, a voice calls out to me. 一段目に足をかけたま、声の主を見上げる。 I raise my eyes with my foot frozen in place, looking up at the owner of that voice. まぶしく健康的な両脚が、スカートの中へと消えていく。 More important than the two flawless legs disappearing into a tidy, pleated skirt. 細い腰やバランスのよい胸部よりさらに上。 More than the slender hips, balancing her proportions perfectly against her moderately well endowed chest. 整った顔立ちよりも、 More than those facial features, as if arranged by a master artist. 生き生きとした笑顔よりも、 Even more than the vivid smile she is flashing me. ― まずはその勝気な瞳に視線を奪われた。 It's the unyielding spirit and passion for life in the depths of her eyes... that's what I can see when I first glance at her. 淡い色の髪が風に揺れる。 Her golden hair flutters in the wind. 春の陽射しが眩しくて、俺は目を細めた。 The spring sunlight makes it dazzling, and I have to squint against the splendor. そして、いつの間にか止まっていた呼吸を再開する。 I begin to breathe again, even though I didn't realize I had stopped. 【孝平】「ああ、そうだけど」 Kouhei: Ah... yeah, that's me. そぞろになっていた気を落ち着けて、俺は答えた。 Somehow, I managed to grasp myself to reply. 【女子生徒】「私はこの学院の生徒会副会長、千堂瑛里華（せんどう・えりか）よ」 Female Student: I am this academy's student council's vice president, Sendou Erika. 【瑛里華】「学院を代表して歓迎するわ。ようこそ、修智館学院へ！」 Erika: I'm also the school's welcoming representative. Welcome to Shuchikan Academy! 心地よいほど、さわやかな笑顔だった。 Her cheerful mood is reflected on that refreshing smile. 【瑛里華】「あなたを迎えに来たの」 Erika: I'm here to pick you up. 【孝平】「え？　？　どうして？」？」 Kouhei: Eh? How come? 迎えをよこされるほど、立派な人間になったつもりはないが。 It's already enough that they had someone waiting for me at the gate, they don't need to show me around. I'm not a person that important. 【瑛里華】「これから、一緒に学院生活を送ることになる人だから迎えにきたのよ」 Erika: From here on out, we're going to be companions at this academy together, so of course we need to get along. 臭いセリフだった。 What a suspicious line. でも、彼女は心からそう言っているのだと思う。 But, I think she's being genuine. こんな表情で嘘をつく奴なんていない。 There's no way that cute expression could be hiding lies. 【瑛里華】「心から歓迎するわ。よろしくね」 Erika: From the bottom of my heart, welcome! 元気よく手を差し出してくる。 She eagerly offers her hand out to me. こんな歓迎を受けたのは初めてだ。 This is the first time I've ever been welcomed to a new school like this. 『今までになかったもの』 “Something that I've never had before”... 彼女の笑顔に、それを期待してもいのだろうか。 Based on the smile on her face, maybe it's okay to have such high expectations... きっと大丈夫だ。 I'm sure it will be fine. そう思わせるほどの力が、その笑顔にはあった。 I receive the strength to believe in those ideals from her smile. 俺はゆっくり手を伸ばす。 I hesitantly reach to take her offered hand... 手が触れあい、こから新しい学院生活が始まる― They're about to touch. This is how my new life truly begins. 【瑛里華】「ひぁぁっ！？」 Erika: Hyaaaa!? と思ったら、寸前で彼女が手を引っ込め…… As I think that, she suddenly pulls her hand back, toppling. The screen shakes, and Erika falls (original Japanese line missing) She falls on her butt. 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... とっさに言葉が出ない。 I'm at a loss for words. 女の子にいきなり悲鳴をあげられるなんて…… For a girl to suddenly scream like that and fall... 正直、かなりショック。 I'm pretty shocked. 【孝平】「だ、大丈夫？」 Kouhei: Ar... are you okay? 【瑛里華】「え、え」 Erika: Y... yeah... 副会長は地面にへたりこんだま、困惑気味に俺を見ている。 She remains sitting on the cobblestone for a moment, and looks at me with a bewildered expression. 【孝平】「えっと…」 Kouhei: Um... 【瑛里華】「…」 Erika: ... 【孝平】「た、立ったほうが……いよな」 Kouhei: C- can you stand? 【瑛里華】「そうね…」 Erika: I think so... 俺が差し出した手を避け、副会長は自分で立ちあがった。 The Vice President stands up by herself, ignoring my offered hand. なんなんだ？ What the hell? 手は汚れてないはずだが…。 My hand isn't dirty... 【孝平】「あのさ……俺、なんか、まずいことした？」 Kouhei: So... did I... do something bad? 一歩踏み出す。 I take a small step forward. 【瑛里華】「あ」 Erika: Ah... 女の子の顔が、だんだん紅潮してきた。 The girl's face begins to blush. 【孝平】「もしかして、調子悪い？」 Kouhei: Are you... ill? 【瑛里華】「別に、そんなことは…」 Erika: No, that's not it... 【孝平】「でも…」 Kouhei: But... 【瑛里華】「いいの、本当に、大丈夫だから」 Erika: It's fine, really. I'm fine. 【瑛里華】「う、うぅ」 Erika: U... uuh... 言ったそばから、口元を押さえ顔を伏せる。 Right after saying that, she hides her tense expression. 【孝平】「お、おい」 Kouhei: H... hey. なんかの発作だったりするのか？ Was that some kind of mild seizure? なら放っておくわけにはいかない。 If so, I can't just ignore this. 【孝平】「誰か呼んだほうがいか？」 Kouhei: Should we call for someone? Like a doctor? 【瑛里華】「大丈夫、大丈夫よ」 Erika: I'm fine, I'm fine. 女の子が顔を上げる。 She raises her face. 白い頬を数滴の汗が滑り落ちた。 Several drops of sweat slip down her pale cheeks. 【孝平】「ぜんぜん大丈夫じゃなさそうだぞ」 Kouhei: You don't look like you're fine at all... 【瑛里華】「平気だから……ちょっと、ごめんなさい」 Erika: I'm fine, sorry about this... そう言って俺から５メートルほど離れ、くるりと背を向けた。 Saying that, she runs fifteen feet ahead, turning her back on me. 【瑛里華】「はぁ、はぁ、はぁ…」 Erika: Haa... haa... haa... 背中が大きく上下する。 Even just seeing her from behind, I can tell her breath was heaving. 女の子が苦しげに呼吸するさまは、見ていて辛い。 It's tough to just watch her as she struggles to painfully inhale. なんとかしてあげたいが、どうしようもない。 I really want to do something for her, but I don't know what. 【瑛里華】「はぁ……ふぅ…」 Erika: Haa... ehh... 【瑛里華】「ふぅ…」 Erika: Ahaaa... 呼吸が深く、ゆっくりになる。 Her breathing becomes deeper and slower. 【孝平】「ど、どう？」 Kouhei: How are you feeling? 彼女が向き直り、すっと姿勢を正した。 She turns about, straightening up. 【瑛里華】「ええ……だいぶ楽になったわ」 Erika: Yeah... I seem to be all better now. まだぎこちないが、笑顔も少し戻っている。 It was awkward, but her smile is returning. 【孝平】「一人でも転入手続きくらいはできるから、無理しないで」 Kouhei: I can take care of moving in by myself, so don't push yourself too hard. 【瑛里華】「ありがとう……もう、平気よ」 Erika: Thank you but... I'm fine now. 【瑛里華】「あ、案内するからついてきて」 Erika: Oh, that's right, I came here to show you around, so come with me. 【孝平】「どこへ？」 Kouhei: Where? 【瑛里華】「先生のところよ」 Erika: To see the teachers. 言うなり、校舎への階段を早足で上がっていく。 Saying that, she leads me at a quick pace to the main school building, up flights of stairs. なんだって、そんなに急ぐのだろうか。 Why is she in such a rush? 彼女が立ち止まったのは、ある教室の前だった。 She comes to a stop in front of a classroom. 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、先生はこの中だから」 Erika: Well then, the teacher is inside. 言うなりきびすを返す。 That being said, she turns on her heel. 【孝平】「ちょっと」 Kouhei: Wait. 【瑛里華】「何？」 Erika: What? 【孝平】「案内してくれて助かった。調子がよくないのに、すまないな」 Kouhei: Thank you so much for showing me around, even with your health being what it is. 【瑛里華】「……え」 Erika: Sure... 短く答え、彼女は立ち去った。 With that short response, she departs. 【孝平】「ふう…」 Kouhei: Huu... こっちがむちゃくちゃ緊張してしまった。 I'm pretty nervous. ほんと、大丈夫だろうか？ Is she really okay? 出会ってからのことを考えると、心配ばかりが募る。 Thinking over what happened after I met her, my worries only grew. もしまた話す機会があったら、聞いてみよう。 If I get a chance to talk with her again, I'll try asking her about it. 【孝平】「……さて」 Kouhei: Well then... 気持ちを入れかえる。 I focus on the situation at hand. 中には先生がいるって言ってたな。 She said the teacher was inside, right? こんこん *knock knock* そこは、職員室ではなく普通の教室だった。 This isn't the faculty room, just an ordinary classroom. 【初老の男性教師】「ん、誰だい？」 Middle Aged Male Teacher: Huh? Who is it? 【孝平】「転校してきた支倉といますが」 Kouhei: I am Hasekura Kouhei, a transfer student. 【初老の男性教師】「ああ、キミが支倉君か」 Middle Aged Male Teacher: Ah! So you're Hasekura-kun? 【初老の男性教師】「聞いているよ。こまでは迷わず来れたかい」 Middle Aged Male Teacher: I heard about you coming. You managed to find your way here? 【孝平】「生徒会の方に案内してもらったので」 Kouhei: Well, a student council representative lead me. 【初老の男性教師】「そうか。千堂君、行くと言ってたからな」 Middle Aged Male Teacher: I see. That's right, Sendou said she was going to do it. 【初老の男性教師】「彼女は生徒会の副会長で、いろいろよくやってくれてるんだ」 Middle Aged Male Teacher: She's the vice president of the student council, and she's always trying her best at whatever she does. 【初老の男性教師】「二人で来るものだと思ってたが」 Middle Aged Male Teacher: I thought both of you were coming, but... 【孝平】「体調が悪かったようで、そこまで来て帰りました」 Kouhei: She wasn't feeling well, so after coming this far, she decided to take her leave. 【初老の男性教師】「ふむ」 Middle Aged Male Teacher: Hmm... 生徒会が、こんなに先生に信頼されてるのも珍しいな。 It's strange that the teachers would place so much trust in the student council members. 【初老の男性教師】「僕は青砥といって、化学を担当している。あとは君が入る寮の寮監もしてるから」 Middle Aged Male Teacher: My name is Aoto. I'm only in charge of chemistry here, normally, so after this, you should check in with your dorm leader. 【青砥】「いろいろ、よろしく」 Aoto: I'm looking forward to having you in class. 【孝平】「はい、こちらこそよろしくお願いします」 Kouhei: Yes, I'm looking forward to being in class. 【青砥】「さてどこにいったかな……あったあった」 Aoto: Well then, where were we... oh right. 青砥先生は、カバンの中から封筒を取り出した。 Professor Aoto pulls an envelope from his bag. 【青砥】「ええと、支倉孝平君」 Aoto: Hmm... Hasekura Kouhei-kun... 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: Yes? 【青砥】「ご両親は海外に転勤か……一緒には行かなかったんだね」 Aoto: Your parents transferred overseas, I see. You chose not to go with them, right? 【孝平】「ええ、今までは一緒に引っ越していたんですが、今回は残ろうかと」 Kouhei: Yes. I've moved with them until now, but this time I wanted to stay by myself. 【青砥】「なるほど」 Aoto: I see. 【青砥】「どうして、この学院を選んだんだい？」 Aoto: Why did you choose this school? 【孝平】「実は、昔ちょっとだけこの島に住んでいたことがあったので、いかなと思いました」 Kouhei: The truth is, I spent a chunk of my childhood living on this island. 俺の答えに、青砥先生は穏和な笑顔を浮かべた。 At my response, Professor Aoto gave a mild chuckle. 【青砥】「さて、次に寮についてだが、寮の部屋番号は２Ａ－1８だ」 Aoto: Well then, concerning your dorm, your dorm number is 2A-18. 【青砥】「これが生徒証と寮の部屋の鍵。生徒証が無いと学食で飯も食えないから、失くすなよ」 Aoto: Here's your student ID and your dorm key. You'll need your student ID when getting meals, so don't lose it. 【孝平】「わかりました」 Kouhei: Understood. 【青砥】「今後の予定だが、７日に始業式。クラスもこの時発表するから必ず来るように。８日から授業開始だ。９日には新入生歓迎会もある」 Aoto: The plan for here on out is... the 7th is the school's opening ceremony. Class starts on the 8th, so from then on out, you'll have to attend class. There is also a freshman welcoming party on the 9th. 【青砥】「これから数日は、いろいろと忙しいと思うが、頑張ってくれ」 Aoto: You're going to be quite busy over the next few days, so do your best. 【孝平】「ありがとうございます」 Kouhei: Thank you very much, sir. 始業式までは、今日を入れてあと５日。 There are still 5 days until the opening ceremony. その間に、できるだけ学院に慣れておこう。 During this time, I need to become familiar with the academy. 【青砥】「僕からはこれくらいかな。あとは、さっさと友達作って、いろいろ教えてもらってくれ」 Aoto: That's about all from me. All that's left is to quickly make friends and learn here. 【青砥】「それじゃ、外まで一緒に行くか」 Aoto: I'll walk you outside. 先生が荷物をまとめて立ちあがる。 The teacher stands up with his bag. Scene: Outside The School 【青砥】「あー、ー、おい紅瀬（くぜ）」 Aoto: Ah. He~y! Kuze! 先生が通りがかった女の子を呼び止める。 The teacher calls for a passing girl to stop. 【紅瀬】「何か？」 Kuze: What is it? 【青砥】「転校生を、寮まで連れてって案内してやってくれないか」 Aoto: Could you take this transfer student as far as the dorms? 【紅瀬】「これから用事がありますので」 Kuze: I have errands I must attend to. 右も左もわからない子羊の俺を目の前にして、きわめてすげない対応。 From my point of view as an outsider who didn't know left from right in this school, the girl seemed cold and distant. 青砥先生の返事も待たずに、すたすたと去っていった。 Without even waiting for Aoto-sensei to reply, she walks away briskly. 【青砥】「ふむ。ほかの奴を当たるか」 Aoto: Well... hmm. I wonder if there's anyone else. 【青砥】「おー、ー、八幡平（はちまんだいら）」 Aoto: Ohh! Hachimandaira! 次に声をかけたのは、とんがったビジュアルをした男子生徒。 He calls out again. This time to a male student with a sour expression on his face. 【青砥】「転校生を、寮まで連れてって案内してやってくれないか」 Aoto: Could you take this transfer student as far as the dorms? 【八幡平】「転校生？」？」 Hachimandaira: Transfer student? 【青砥】「彼なんだ。学年は一緒だ」 Aoto: This guy, he's in your year. 【八幡平】「いっすよ」 Hachimandaira: Sure thing. 【青砥】「よろしく頼んだぞ、八幡平」 Aoto: I'll leave him to you then, Hachimandaira. じゃあ、と校舎に戻っていく青砥先生。 With that, he heads back towards the school building. 【孝平】「…」 Kouhei: ... 八幡平と呼ばれた男がこちらを見ている。 The one he called Hachimandaira is looking me over. 外見は迫力あるが、中身は話してみなきゃわからない。 He has an air of intensity around him, but I can't tell much more about him by just looking. 【孝平】「支倉孝平です。よろしく」 Kouhei: Hasekura Kouhei. Nice to meet you. 【八幡平】「ああ」 Hachimandaira: Aah. そっけない返事だ。 A curt reply. こでくじけるほど、俺はヤワではない。 I'm not intimidated, I'm not that weak. 【孝平】「八幡平って珍しい苗字だな」 Kouhei: Hachimandaira, that's an unusual surname. 【八幡平】「ツカサでい」 Hachimandaira: Tsukasa is fine. 【孝平】「オーケー、ー、司」 Kouhei: Okay, Tsukasa. 【司】「昼飯食った？」 Tsukasa: Had lunch? 【孝平】「まだ」 Kouhei: Not yet. 【司】「生徒証は？」 Tsukasa: Got your ID? 【孝平】「今もらったところ」 Kouhei: Just got it a second ago. 【司】「じゃ先にメシ食おう」 Tsukasa: Then lets hit the cafeteria. 司に引っ張られ、ガラス張りの建物に入った。 Tsukasa brings me to a building with a glass front. 【司】「和洋中その他いろいろ揃ってる。会計は生徒証で。貸してみ」 Tsukasa: Japanese, Chinese, Western, and other types of food are all available. The bill goes to your student account. Give me your ID. 【司】「こうやって料理を注文して、受け取って、会計」 Tsukasa: Over here you order, here you pick it up, here you pay. エビチリカレーを頼み、受け取り、レジに生徒証を通す司。 He orders shrimp chili curry, picks it up, and gives my ID to the person working the register. 【司】「簡単だろ？」 Tsukasa: Easy, right? 【孝平】「つか今の生徒証、俺の」 Kouhei: Hey, that was my ID you gave them. 【司】「案内料だ。安いもんだろ」 Tsukasa: It's my guidance fee. Cheap, right? そう来たか。 God damn it. 【司】「先に席とってるから」 Tsuakasa: I'll go claim a seat. 【司】「定食系は時間かるから気をつけろ」 Tsukasa: There's a set time when you can go for each meal, so be careful. ……なるほど。案内役は昼飯付きか。 I see. Now that I've provided my guide with a meal... その辺は割り切ることにして、大盛屋台風焼きそば紅ショウガ抜きを頼んだ。 I head over to a different food cart and order Oomori Yakisoba without red ginger. 【司】「この先が白鳳寮。１、２階が男子で、３、４階が女子部屋」 Tsukasa: Here is the Hakuhou Dorm. First two floors are for males, third and forth for the females. 食後、寮を案内してもらうことになった。 After the meal, he is showing me around the dorms area. 【司】「部屋番号は？」 Tsukasa: Room number? 【孝平】「えーと、２Ａ－P８」 Kouhei: Let's see... 2A-18. 【司】「俺の３つ隣だ」 Tsukasa: Three down from me. 【司】「玄関からは遠いが、日当たりと眺めは悪くない」 Tsukasa: It's far from the main entrance, but it's sunny and the view isn't bad. 【孝平】「喜んでいんだよな」 Kouhei: Sounds pretty nice. 【司】「まあな」 Tsukasa: I guess. 【司】「しかし、こに転校なんて珍しいな」 Tsukasa: But... it's rare for someone to transfer into this school. 【孝平】「そうなのか？」 Kouhei: Is that so? 【司】「転校の試験は入試より難しい。だいたい落ちる」 Tsukasa: The transfer entrance exam is incredibly tough, and almost everyone fails. 【孝平】「運がよかったのかもな」 Kouhei: Guess I got lucky. こは、県内トップクラスの進学校。 This is probably the best school in the prefecture. 進学率は１００％に近いし、現役合格率もきわめて高い。 The university acceptance rate is nearly 100%. 転入試験は難しかったが、それでも頑張れたのは…… The transfer entrance exam was difficult, but I just did my best. 【司】「で、なんでこ？」 Tsukasa: And why here? 【孝平】「全寮制だからさ」 Kouhei: It's a boarding school. 【司】「寮にあこがれてたのか？」 Tsukasa: You wanted to live in a dorm that badly? 【孝平】「あーいや、親が転勤族で」 Kouhei: Ah, well... my parents move a lot for work. 【司】「なるほど」 Tsukasa: I see. 会話が途切れる。 There is a pause in the conversation. 口調はかなり淡泊だが、さっぱりして付き合いやすそうな奴だ。 The tone of the conversation was very casual, and he was a refreshingly frank guy. 【司】「到着だ」 Tsukasa: Here we are. 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: Ooh. 【司】「ここのつきあたり、一番端が２Ａ－P８」 Tsukasa: This is the hall, down all the way at the end is 2A-18. 【孝平】「わかった。助かったよ」 Kouhei: Got it. Thanks a bunch. 【孝平】「しかし……きれいだな、この寮」 Kouhei: But... man, this place is beautiful. 【司】「築３年だ」 Tsukasa: It was built three years ago. 【司】「これから荷ほどきか？」 Tsukasa: You're unpacking after this? 【孝平】「ああ、荷物はもう到着してるはずだし」 Kouhei: Yeah, my luggage should have arrived by now. 【司】「終わったら、地下の大浴場に行くのもいかもな。声掛けてくれば付き合う」 Tsukasa: When you're done, there's an underground public bath on campus if you want to come. Give me a yell. 【司】「俺は２Ａ－P５だから」 Tsukasa: I'm 2A-15. 【孝平】「晩飯もおごりになるのか？」 Kouhei: Then I suppose you want me to pay for your dinner. 【司】「ありゃ最初の一回だけだ」 Tsukasa: That was a one time charge. ぴりりっぴりりっ *cell phone ringing* その時、俺の携帯が鳴った。 At that moment, my cell phone goes off. 【孝平】「悪ぃ、ちょっと」 Kouhei: Hang on. ぴっ *beep* 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: Yes? 電話から聞こえてきたのは、何やらうろたえたおっさんの声だった。 I hear the flustered voice of a man on the other end. 嫌な予感。 I have a bad feeling about this. …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... 【孝平】「はあ、京都！？」 Kouhei: Whaa... Kyoto!? 【司】「どうした？」 Tsukasa: What's wrong? 【孝平】「今日来るはずの荷物が、間違って京都に行っちまったらしい」 Kouhei: My luggage was supposed to come today, but for some reason they shipped it to Kyoto! 【孝平】「届くの明後日だってさ」 Kouhei: It's not coming until the day after tomorrow. 【司】「そりゃ困ったな」 Tsukasa: Well that sucks. 本気で困った。 Yeah, it really sucks. 着替えもなんにも持ってないぞ。 I don't even have a single change of clothes. 【司】「電話貸してみ？」 Tsukasa: Can I borrow your phone? 【孝平】「どうするんだ？」 Kouhei: Why? 【司】「いいから」 Tsukasa: Just give it. 司に電話を渡す。 I give him my phone, and he talks into it. 【司】「二日後ってなに？」 Tsukasa: What is this crap about taking two days!? 【司】「あんたんところの『大急ぎ便』使って送ってこいよ」 Tsukasa: Just send it by priority mail! 【司】「そっちのミスだろうが」 Tsukasa: It's your fuck up, right? 電話から、気圧された運送屋の声が聞こえる。 From the phone, I can hear a terrified voice explaining that two days is how long priority mail will take. 【司】「なら社員が新幹線で持ってこい！」 Tsukasa: Then send it by bullet train here straight away! 【司】「……ん、明日な。よし」 Tsukasa: ... Nn. Tomorrow then. Fine. 【司】「ほら」 Tsukasa: See? 通話を切った携帯を、俺に返してくる。 He cuts the call and tosses my phone back to me. 【孝平】「明日？」 Kouhei: Tomorrow? 【司】「荷物、明日届く」 Tsukasa: Yep, tomorrow your bags should be here. 【孝平】「マジ？」 Kouhei: Seriously? 【司】「マジ？」 Tsukasa: Seriously. 【孝平】「マジ！？　！？　助かった！」 Kouhei: Seriously!? Nice, I owe you big time. 後光が見えた。 I can almost see his halo. 【孝平】「礼といっちゃあれだけど、晩飯、おごるよ」 Kouhei: I'll treat you to dinner. 【司】「遠慮しないからな」 Tsukasa: I won't say no to that. ニヤリと笑う司。 Tsukasa is grinning broadly. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Ah. 【司】「さーて、荷ほどきが無いなら、風呂でも行くか？」 Tsukasa: Well then, now that you don't have any luggage to unpack, want to head for the springs? 【司】「タオルは貸す」 Tsukasa: I'll loan you a towel. 【孝平】「じゃ、お言葉に甘えて」 Kouhei: Sounds like a plan. 【孝平】「しかし、着替えられないのはちょっと辛いな」 Kouhei: But... what am I going to wear afterwards? 【司】「下着は貸さねーぞ？」 Tsukasa: I'm not loaning you underwear. 【孝平】「いや、そういうことじゃなくて」 Kouhei: That's not what I meant... 【孝平】「ほら、浴衣とかあればなーと」 Kouhei: Something like a yukata? 【司】「温泉旅館じゃあるまいし」 Tsukasa: This isn't a hot springs hotel... 【司】「さ、行くぞ」 Tsukasa: Okay, let's go. 【孝平】「むあっ！」 Kouhei: Woah! 【女子生徒Ａ】「ひあっ！？」 Girl A: Hyaa!? 歩きだしたとたん、何かがぶつかってきた。 Walking down the staircase, I hit something. 【女子生徒Ａ】「あ、わわ」 Girl A: Ah, wawawah! 【孝平】「！？」 Kouhei: !? ふたりの女の子が目に入った。 Two girls enter my view. ぶつかったほうの女の子は、バランスを絶望的に崩して階段下に落ちそうになっている。 The girl I hit is flailing her arms, almost about to tip over the edge and tumble down the stairs. 【司】「危ねえっ！」 Tsukasa: Look out! 【孝平】「くそっ！」 Kouhei: Shit! とっさに手を伸ばす── I reach out. こっちがつかむ前に、女の子が俺の腕をつかんだ。 She reaches forward too, clamping around my hand. 【孝平】「あ」 Kouhei: Ah... The screen spins as they tumble どがががっ！ *bang bang bang* 【孝平】「……ぐふっ」 Kouhei: Ugh... 階段の踊り場まで、女の子とおっこちた。 I fell along with her all the way to the bottom. 痛ぇ。 It hurts... 痛いってことは生きている。 But the fact that I'm in pain means I'm alive. 【司】「今度はあの世に転校か？」 Tsukasa: Were you trying to transfer into the afterlife this time? 【孝平】「ひでーな、おい」 Kouhei: Shut up, I'm hurt enough... よっと立ちあがる。 I say as I stand up. 周囲には、お菓子やら飲み物やらが散乱していた。 I take in my surroundings, there are beverages and candies scattered everywhere. 【女子生徒Ａ】「あいたたー」 Girl A: Owwww... 女の子も立ちあがる。 She stands up as well. 【孝平】「ケガないか？」 Kouhei: Are you injured? 【女子生徒Ａ】「だいじょぶ」 Girl A: I'm fine. 【女子生徒Ｂ】「あの、そちらは？」 Girl B: Um... Are you okay? 【孝平】「ああ、なんともない」 Kouhei: Ah... I'm good. Girl B: I'm so sorry. ぺこり。 She quickly bows her head. 【孝平】「それより、あの子は…」 Kouhei: More importantly, is she... 【女子生徒Ａ】「ああっ、国宝級の壺が割れた！」 Girl A: Aaah! The national treasure masterpiece vase is broken! 【孝平】「なんだとっ！？」 Kouhei: What did you say!? 【女子生徒Ｂ】「もー、ー、そんなもの入ってないでしょ」 Girl B: Geez... there's no way you have something that important. 【女子生徒Ａ】「でも国宝級のポテチは粉々に」 Girl A: But my potato chips are national treasure masterpieces... 【孝平】「ともかく、ケガなくてよかった」 Kouhei: Anyway... I'm glad you're not hurt. 【女子生徒Ｂ】「ごめんなさい、話に夢中になっちゃって」 Girl B: I'm so sorry. We were talking and not paying attention... 【孝平】「いいよ、俺も悪かった」 Kouhei: No, it was my fault anyway. 【女子生徒Ａ】「いいっていって。お互いさまだし！」 Girl A: It's fine, it's fine! We'll call it even. 【女子生徒Ｂ】「どちらかというと、一方的だったような…」 Girl B: If I had to decide, then I'd say it was our fault alone... 【女子生徒Ａ】「…？」 Girl A: Hmm? 【女子生徒Ｂ】「どうしたの？」 Girl B: What is it? 【女子生徒Ａ】「ううん、なんでもない」 Girl A: No... it's nothing. 【女子生徒Ａ】「それじゃ、ごめんねっ」 Girl A: Well then, sorry. We'll be going. 明るく謝罪の言葉を残して、また駆け上っていった。 With that cheerful apology, they run up the stairs. 【孝平】「同じ寮に女子が住んでるのは新鮮だな」 Kouhei: Living in the same dorms as girls is pretty exciting, huh? 【司】「あの小さい方、先輩で寮長な」 Tsukasa: The short one is our sempai and dorm leader. 【孝平】「……マジか」 Kouhei: ... no way. 入浴後、ブラブラと寮を探索するうちに、２時半を過ぎた。 After the bath, we wander the dorm aimlessly in search of a change of clothes. Before we realized it, two and a half hours had gone by. 司によると、２３時には廊下や談話室といった共用スペースの照明が落とされるらしい。 According to Tsukasa, at 11 PM, the hallways and lounge lights are turned off. 消灯時間というやつで、生徒はそれまでに自分の部屋へ戻らなくてはならない。 After lights are out, you must be in your own room. といっても、各個室の電気は使用でき、うるさくさえしなければ何をしていてもＯＫ。 On the other hand, you're still allowed to have the lights on and do stuff in your room. つまりは、寝る人もいるので２３時以降は自室で静かに過ごそうね、という話だ。 In other words, it's fine to stay up later so long as you aren't too noisy. ちなみに門限というのもある。 That's how our curfew works. ２１時以降は寮の正面玄関が施錠され、玄関脇のインターホンで寮監の先生を呼び出さないと建物に入れない。 From 9 PM on, the front door of the dorm is locked, and you have to use the intercom to talk with the dorm leader or a teacher to get let in. もちろん、中に入る際にはありがたいお説教がもれなくついてくる。 If you do this, be expected to get a lecture. ま、両方ともいろいろと抜け道はあるらしいが。 Of course, there seem to be various loopholes in both rules. 【孝平】「さーて、寝るかな」 Kouhei: Well then, I guess I'll go sleep. 荷物もないし、それ以外やることがない。 Without my luggage, I didn't have anything else to do. 【司】「どこに行く」 Tsukasa: Where are you heading? 【孝平】「いや、自分の部屋」 Kouhei: Well, my room. 【孝平】「布団は無いけど、ジャケットにでもくるまって寝ようかなと」 Kouhei: I don't have a futon, but I figured I could just curl up on my jacket or something. 【司】「仕方ないな」 Tsukasa: Can't be helped I guess. そう言うと司は、自分の部屋の中に入るよう手招きした。 Saying that, Tsukasa beckons me over to his room. 【孝平】「どうした？」 Kouhei: What's up? 【司】「ここで寝ろ。風邪引くぞ」 Tsukasa: Sleep here. You'll catch a cold. 【孝平】「いいのか？」 Kouhei: Are you sure? 【司】「晩飯もおごらせちまったしな」 Tsukasa: You treated me to dinner after all. 案外、義理堅い。 That's an unexpectedly strong sense of obligation from him. 転校早々、消灯時間のルールを破ることになるが…。 I only just transferred in, so breaking the curfew rules would make me feel uneasy... 暖かい部屋と寝具の魅力には抗いがたい。 ...but, the thought of a warm room with bed is hard to argue against. 【司】「嫌なら別に」 Tsukasa: It's fine if you don't want to... 【孝平】「いや、頼むよ」 Kouhei: No, I do. しかし司には世話になりっぱなしだ。 But Tsukasa manages to keep me owing him a favor. 青砥先生が司を呼んでくれなかったら、どうなってたんだろう。 If Professor Aoto didn't call Tsukasa, how would I have survived? 司の部屋は、思ったよりもこざっぱりとしていた。 Tsukasa's room is cleaner than I would have thought. 【司】「これを使え」 Tsukasa: Use this. 投げてよこしたのは、寝袋。 He throws me a sleeping bag. 【司】「マイナス５度でも大丈夫だった」 Tsukasa: It'll keep you warm even at negative five degrees. 実証済みかよ。 Is he speaking from experience? 【孝平】「なんで寝袋なんか持ってるんだ？」 Kouhei: Why do you have a sleeping bag? 【司】「前に、知り合いが泊まったときに置いてった」 Tsukasa: I had a friend stay over a little while ago. なるほど。 I see. そういえば、友達の家に泊まったこと、あんまりなかったな。 Come to think of it, I rarely stayed over at friends' houses before. 【孝平】「この寮じゃ、よく泊まったり泊まりに来たりするのか？」 Kouhei: Do people stay over at each other's rooms often in this dorm? 【司】「いや、そんなには」 Tsukasa: Not really... 【司】「孝平も今日だけだからな」 Tsukasa: You're only here for tonight, got it? 【孝平】「わかってる」 Kouhei: Got it. 寝袋をざっと広げ、中に入る。 I unfurl the sleeping bag, then crawl in. 初めての寝袋に手こずったが、なんとかチャックを閉める。 It is my first time ever using a sleeping bag, so it's a little awkward. I somehow get the zipper up. イモムシが一匹登場だ。 I look like a caterpillar from neck down. 【孝平】「あったかいな、これ」 Kouhei: Nice and warm. 【司】「外で寝ても大丈夫だぞ、試すか？」 Tsukasa: You should be good to sleep outside in that. Want to try? 【孝平】「遠慮しとく」 Kouhei: I'll pass. 【司】「歯ブラシとか予備ないから、今日は耐えろ」 Tsukasa: I don't have any spare toothbrushes or anything like that, so you'll have to bear it. 【孝平】「ああ、寝袋だけで十分だ」 Kouhei: The sleeping bag is more than enough. 【司】「んじゃな」 Tsukasa: Night. 初めての夜だ。 My first night here. どんな夢が見られるか。 I wonder what kind of dreams will I have? 【女子生徒Ａ】「きゃーありがとーっ！」 Girl A: Kyaaa! Thaaaank you! 【女子生徒Ｂ】「おめでとーっ！」 Girl B: Congratulations! 【女子生徒Ａ】「かなでは、かなでは幸せですっ！　！　そしてひなちゃんを幸せにしてみせますっ！」 Girl A: Kanade is so so sooo happy! I'll make sure Hina-chan is happy too! 【女子生徒Ｂ】「あは、お姉ちゃんそれじゃ結婚式だよっ」 Girl B: Ehehe... Onee-chan...isn't that what you say when you get married?! 【孝平】「... なあ？」 Kouhei: ... hey... 【司】「ああ？」 Tsukasa: Ah? 【孝平】「いつもこうなのか？」 Kouhei: Are they always like this? 【司】「時々な」 Tsukasa: From time to time. 【孝平】「うるさくて、大変だな」 Kouhei: They're pretty loud, isn't that annoying? 【司】「今から乱入しに行くか？」 Tsukasa: You want to go complain right now!? 冗談交じりに司が言う。 Tsukasa jokingly says. 【孝平】「いや、やめとくよ」 Kouhei: No, let's not. 【司】「そうか。気にせず寝ろ」 Tsukasa: Fine. Just ignore them and sleep. 【孝平】「だな」 Kouhei: Right. 【司】「女子の階で見つかったら、シスター天池にフライパンでマジ殴りされるしな」 Tsukasa: Plus, if you're found up on the girl's floors, Sister Amaike will beat you with a frying pan. 【孝平】「そりゃ痛そうだ」 Kouhei: Sounds painful. 【司】「だろ？」 Tsukasa: Tell me about it. 【孝平】「しすたーあまいけ、ってのは？」 Kouhei: Who is this 'Sister Amaike' person? 【司】「女子フロアの寮監だ」 Tsukasa: Dorm leader of the girl's floors. 【司】「気をつけろ。シャレが通じない人だ」 Tsukasa: Be careful. She's not the kind of person to get a joke. 【孝平】「わかった」 Kouhei: Gotcha. 【司】「んじゃ」 Tsukasa: Night. 【孝平】「おやすみ」 Kouhei: Good night. …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... 眠気がこない。 I can't seem to fall asleep. 疲れてるはずだが、気持ちが高揚しているのだろうか。 I should be worn out from the day, but it's probably just because I'm so excited. ゴロゴロ *tick tock tick tock* 姿勢を変えてみる。 I try changing my sleeping posture. ゴロゴロ *tick tock tick tock* 【司】「眠れないのか」 Tsukasa: Can't sleep? 闇の中から司の声。 Tsukasa's voice rings out in the darkness. 【孝平】「悪い、起こしたか？」 Kouhei: My bad, did I wake you? 【司】「いや、俺も眠れなくてな」 Tsukasa: Nope, I can't sleep either. 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei: I see. 【司】「そう言えば、孝平はどこから越して来たんだ？」 Tsukasa: Come to think of it, I forgot to ask. Where did you come from? 【孝平】「昨日までは北陸にいた」 Kouhei: Until yesterday, I lived in Hokuriku. 【孝平】「それ以前は……まあいろいろ」 Kouhei: Before that, a bunch of places. 【司】「引っ越しが多かったんだな」 Tsukasa: You moved a lot I guess, huh. 【孝平】「今回で１９回目だ。２０回目だったかも」 Kouhei: This is the... uh... nineteenth time. Maybe twentieth, not too sure. 【司】「大変だな」 Tsukasa: Sounds rough. 【孝平】「ま、慣れるもんさ」 Kouhei: Well, you'll get used to it. 【司】「そんなもんか」 Tsukasa: Is that so. 【孝平】「でも、今回は卒業までいられそうだ」 Kouhei: But this time I'm staying until I graduate. 【司】「そっか」 Tsukasa: I see. 【孝平】「今日は世話になりっぱなしだったな」 Kouhei: Thanks for looking after me today. 【司】「気にするな」 Tsukasa: Don't worry about it. 【司】「しかしお前、けっこう変わってるな」 Tsukasa: But you're pretty weird, you know that? 【孝平】「どの辺が？」 Kouhei: In what way? 【司】「俺、こういうビジュアルだろ。たいていビビるんだよ」 Tsukasa: Usually, people are a little intimidated by the way I look. 【司】「特にココ、進学校だしな」 Tsukasa: Especially since this is a prep school. 【孝平】「そういうことか」 Kouhei: So that's why. 【孝平】「ま、あれだ。いろんな学校で人見てきたからな」 Kouhei: Meh... I've changed schools enough to see all kinds of people. 【孝平】「相手のことは、とりあえずしゃべってみて決めることにしてる」 Kouhei: I've learned not to judge by appearance. 【司】「見上げたもんだ」 Tsukasa: That's admirable of you. 【孝平】「それやって、今まで後悔したことはないよ」 Kouhei: So far, I've never regretted taking that policy. 【孝平】「……あ、１、２回地雷踏んだかな」 Kouhei: Ah... maybe I had, once or twice. 【司】「はは、今回はどうだった」 Tsukasa: Haha...is this one of those times? 【孝平】「後悔してたら、ここで寝てないさ」 Kouhei: The only thing I regret now is not being able to sleep. 【司】「そうか」 Tsukasa: I see... …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... 【孝平】「よろしくな」 Kouhei: I'm glad I met you. …。…。 ... ……。……。 ...... 【司】「ああ」 Tsukasa: Same. 徐々に言葉少なになっていくのが、なんだか気持ちよかった。 As the conversation slowly dies down, I somehow feel satisfied with myself. …。…。 ... 修智館学院に来て一日目。 And so ends my first day at Shuchikan Academy. 副会長に歓迎されたり変に避けられたり、司の世話になったり。 I was welcomed, avoided, then helped out by the various people I met. いろいろあったような、平和だったような。 A bunch of stuff happened, but now I feel at peace. そんなことを思いつ。 That's what I'm thinking about... 俺の意識は、ゆっくりと闇に溶けていった。 ... as my consciousness slowly melts into the darkness. 【瑛里華】「はぁ……はぁ…」 Erika: Haa... haa... 胸が激しく上下している。 My chest is violently heaving. ベッドに横たわっていると、それが余計に気になる。 I'm laying on my bed, feeling uneasy. 頭ではおとなしくしろと命令を出しているのに、身体がいうことを聞かない。 My mind is ordering my body to lay still, but my body won't listen. もうずいぶん時間がたつというのに、どうしてしまったんだろう。 A long time had passed since then, just what is going on? 【瑛里華】「まったく」 Erika: Honestly... 人には聞かせられない悪態をついて、目をつむる。 Cursing aloud, I close my eyes. 【瑛里華】「支倉、だっけ」 Erika: Hasekura, was it? 名前を覚えるのは得意なほうだ。 Remembering names is one of my strong points. 脳内名簿には、近しい人から順にたくさんの名前が並んでいる。 In my mind, I have a long list of names, from intimate friends and down the line. 支倉、 Hasekura... 孝平。 Kouhei. その名前は、いきなり名簿のトップに躍進していた。 That name suddenly rushes to the top of my list. ……いや、欄外の一番目立つところか。 ... very easily, too. まあ顔は悪くない。 Well, his face was kind of cute. 不作法な感じもしない。 He was polite too. プラスかマイナスかといわればプラスだ。 If I had to judge him to be "plus" or "minus", he'd be a "plus". ただ、それと胸の暴走はこれっぽっちも関係ない。 But the fact that my mind is running wildly has absolutely nothing to do with him... と思う。 ... I think. 正直参った。 Honestly, I have no idea. こんなのは初めてだ。 This is the first time... 理屈を越えたものが身体を勝手に動かしている。 ... that something I don't understand has caused my body to move involuntarily like that. このまコントロールを失ったら、。 At this rate, I'm going to lose control. 自分は…… I... そう思うと、いろんなものが頭を駆けめぐる。 When I think about that, various things run through my mind. 【瑛里華】「…」 Erika: ... こで負けるわけにはいかない。 There's no way I can lose. ちょっとしゃくだが、相談してみるか。 Even though it was just a little convulsion, perhaps I should go talk to him about it. 入れ食い状態で、食いついてくること請け合いだ。 It's guaranteed that he will bite onto anything. それを考えると頭が痛いが、背に腹は替えられない。 I get a headache just by thinking about it, but I can't see a good way out of this. 【瑛里華】「支倉…」 Erika: Hasekura... もう一度、その名を口にする。 Once again, I say that name into the air. 身体を熱が走り抜けた。 My body floods with heat. よっぽどだ。 It's really bad. 【瑛里華】「あー、ー、もー」 Erika: Ahh... Mou~! 布団を頭までかぶり、むりやり目を閉じた。 I draw the blankets up over my head and close my eyes. Category: ChuuTranslations